Pokémon: JUMP
by Shinobi and Sailor
Summary: In the faraway region of Vinculo, three new heroes emerge. A Pokemon whisperer ranch-girl, a sheltered city-girl, and a rash and impatient city-boy start their quest, with their three faithful Eevees. New power is awakened inside the region, and three teams with evil intentions make themselves known. The three new trainers must rise up to the challenge - before it's too late.HIATUS
1. P: Episode 1: Warm Welcomes

**Author's Note:**  
Hey everyone! Sailor Cupcake here bringing you the first chapter of Pokemon: [name goes here]! Thanks for taking the time to read our story. It took a LOT of hard work to finish even the first chapter!  
Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: Neither Shinobi Sundae or Sailor Cupcake owns Pokemon (or any manga titles mentioned in the story). We only own the storyline and human characters–well, most of them, at least.**

* * *

**Prologue: Episode 1: Warm Welcomes**

Just before the two siblings (Miranda and her older brother, Pike) ripped each other's faces apart out of impatience of being stuck in a stuffy car for a long time (driving to their 'summer vacation'), they finally arrived.

*squish*

"EEEEEWWW! My designer shoes are ruined! There's poo all over them!" Is the first thing Miranda cries when she steps out of the sweaty car to her 'ideal vacation' –which happens to be a small country town with lots of farms and dirt – Ilex Town.

"I knew it! Farm people are short little stumps that do nothing but make your life miserable by making the ground dirty with poo!" comments Pike when he comes out, and also, steps on poo. "Mom! Dad! What sort of vacation is this?!"

"I'd rather be back at Mare City! I bet my friends are shopping for clothes while my dress is getting all dirty!"

"Yea! I wanna play my video games! I bet my friends are having fun without me playing soccer!" complains Pike when he realizes there's nothing to do in a dirty ranch. "I'm going to starve to death in this place! FOOD! I need real food, not cow poo!" he adds.

"Children, calm down! Look! There's the beautiful house we're staying in! I believe there's a TV inside!" says their mom, trying to cheer them up before the major breakdown that was probably coming soon after they discovered that they were living here. For their whole lives, they were meant to move here so they could become Pokemon trainers. That was their mother's plan.

"I hate this place!" the siblings yell in unison. They stomp off to their 'temporary' home.

Hiding behind some bushes next door a girl grumbles "City people!" An Eevee is on her shoulder, hissing and growling at the new visitors that arrived in their territory. "They are so obnoxious, selfish and stupid!"

"BUI!" the Eevee agrees.

"They'll experience the true meaning of karma when they come out again!"

"BUI! BUI!"

"Yes Kyu, good idea." She goes off to get a shovel.

"Why do we have to live in this dump?! THEY TRICKED US! They said we were going somewhere for 'vacation' better than Hawaii, and NOW they expect us to accept the fact that we're going to live in a deserted island of poo for the rest of our lives?!" cries Miranda dramatically.

"Well, at least we get freezies every day and there's a lake for us to swim in!" Pike says. He was always thinking of food. "Oh wait, maybe the lake's full of poo too!"

"NO! That would be terrible!" Miranda cries in despair…

*squish*

...and falls down.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN! NOOO! MY DRESS AND MY SHOES, ALL DIRTY?!" Miranda falls to her knees and cries "WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!"

"It's not the world who hates you! It's all the stupid farm people's fault! Like I said before, farm people are stupid pieces of junk that waste their time gardening and taking care of cow crap," comments Pike–

*BONK!*

– when suddenly, a shovel clunks right on top of his head, slugging him unconscious.

Dramatic music plays.

"NOOOOOOO!" yells Miranda, "YOU SPLASHED ME WITH POO-COVERED MUD! GRRR!" She bursts into tears.

"We got a crier on our hands here, Kyu," a girl with black-brown hair says to her beloved Eevee sitting on her shoulder. Then she turns to Miranda."Haha! Serves you right for offending us, girly! For your stupid information, city people are the ones making the air toxic and taking our lands that give them milk, not to mention pretty much ALL THE FOOD YOU EAT!" She takes a breath. "And, girlies like you waste their money on CLOTHES and dump them in the city dump, which causes POLLUTION, when the dresses go out of fashion!" She glares at Miranda.

Miranda stopped crying at stared at the enemy. "Excuse-moi! But you have NO IDEA how much it sucks being here! Do you have any idea how much I tried to get a good reputation in school, how much I studied tpget good grades so I wouldn't end up as a hobo when I grow up, TO GET THIS?! LIVING IN THIS RANCH OF YOURS FILLED WITH POO AND NOTHING TO DO?!"

"BUI!"

"Fine, this girly kinda does have a reason to be upset," says the girl looking at her Eevee. "BUT, you have NO RIGHT to call us pieces of crap or stumps! We give city people food! And you treat us like this?" she snaps.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING TROUSERS?! SO out of fashion! I suggest you actually COMB YOUR HAIR; it's so dirty! Oh, and a braid? So ugly!" Miranda says, ignoring her question.

"Oh, I never comb my hair and those trousers are my work clothes," the ranch girl explains.

"Pfffftttt!" Miranda snorts.

"Well, why waste money on a dress?" Analyn sneers.

"Yea, actually, why waste money on a dress?" Suddenly Pike's alive again.

"Shut up Pike! Go away!" Miranda says to Pike.

"_You_ go away, you are in MY territory without ANY permission! Go away to your stupid friends in your stupid city dump."

"Bui..." her Eevee mewed in a warning tone, if possible, at the ranch girl.

"GUESS WHAT NERDY PANTS?! IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT THE HOUSE BESIDE YOURS IS MY HOUSE! AND I HAVE TO LIVE HERE FOR MY ENTIRE-entire… L-life!" Miranda trembles and cries.

"Bui, bui!" the Eevee chirps.

"Well, Kyu can tell that your not lying…and since she won't stop nagging me to apologize, uhh...sorry," she apologizes.

"Sorry won't bring me back home," Miranda whispers and cries.

*awkward silence and crying*

"YUMMMM! Did you make this? This is delicious, and now that I'm gonna live here forever, I get to steal all your cookies!" Pike says eating a cookie that just so happened to be in the farm girl's trouser pocket (in a Ziploc, of course. She's not uncivilized).

"HEY! YOU THIEF, MY COOKIE!" Just before she bonks the big bump on Pike's head again, Miranda gets up and pulls Pike's left ear and drags him away.

"And you better get me a new dress, sissy!" Miranda glares.

*SLAM!*

Miranda slams the door to her house, which WAS right next to the ranch, so hard that the Eevee girl flinches.  
The girl, who is known as Analyn, suddenly hears screams, bangs, and cries.

"Whoa, that girly has some attitude...but I guess it's not her fault she moved in next to us."

"BUI!" Kyu cried insistently.

"Hey don't boss me around like that Kyu! She called me ugly! I'll apologize when she does, but I will never get her a new dress, EVER". Analyn stomps off to her house, forgetting about her chores, in a bad mood.

When Analyn gets to her rustic-styled room, she suddenly hears crying, yelling and slamming. She looks through her bay window and discovers that unfortunately, the girly's room is conveniently right across from hers. "Ah, great," Analyn curses under her breath.

"BUI!" (Go over and apologize right now!)

Analyn doesn't get a chance to respond because it she sees Miranda reading a Sailor Moon manga. It had looked like she'd calmed down, when her dad came in, telling her she's grounded for fighting with her brother (Analyn had excellent hearing). He takes her book away, which is when Miranda starts crying again. Suddenly, a pang of sympathy hits Analyn's heart. She knows how it feels, loving to read herself. She got caught reading past her bedtime sometimes, which is when her parents would get mad at her too.

"Bui!" Kyu nudges her hand.

"Fine! I'll ask Aunt Ling to make her a dress, happy?"

Later, Analyn takes a deep breath and opens her bedroom window (which is across from Miranda's and really close too). She can't see but fortunately, perhaps by luck, manages to cross into the other open window. She jumps in, when she hears a shriek.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, I was just in a bad mood, I didn't mean to pull my brother's ears." Miranda quietly prays.  
"Uhh… It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Miranda peeks with one eye, and when she realizes it's not the scary ghost that was going to kill her for pulling her brother's ears (too many horror movies), she glares at the intruder, Analyn.

"What do you want? This is all your fault."

" I know, I know, and actually I came here to apologize, really." Analyn hands her a plastic bag. "I wasn't sure what colour you liked or what size you were, but I estimated. The colours look kinda girly so I guessed you'd like it."

"Bui!"

"Oh, and by the way, it's not fancy cause it would be a waste to get a fancy dress in this dirty place. You can wear it as casual or everyday clothes, but it's still pretty cute...My aunt Ling makes the best dresses in the world, in my opinion." With that, she hops back to her room. She watches Miranda take the dress out and gasp. It looks like she likes it! Miranda puts it on and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Analyn breathes out a breath she was holding in for a long time, and reaches for her Naruto manga.

When Analyn looks back through her window into the girly's room, she sees Miranda fallen asleep on the floor with the dress still on. Analyn smiles. "She's not so bad...maybe, just maybe, she's worthy to be a trainer…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Whew! That was a lot of work! We're using the title "Pokemon: JUMP" for now, but here are our ideas for a better title:

Pokemon: STEP&JUMP  
Journeys in the Vinculo Region  
Pokemon: Dawn of New Heroes

We'll update once we get at least one review! Tell us what you think about our title ideas, which one you vote for, and if you have any, your ideas for a title!  
Thanks,  
Sailor Cupcake


	2. P: Episode 2: Analyn talks to Pokemon?

**Author's note:**

Shinobi Sundae speaking, bringing you the second episode of Pokemon: JUMP prologue. As I write this, our story has a total of...ONE FAVOURITE, ONE REVIEW. Hooray! It might not seem like much, but thank you to **shadowmape** for being our first favourite-er and follower, and thank you to** TheBlackDuelist** for being our first reviewer.

**The Black Duelist**: Thank you for the criticism :). Sailor just went on vacation, but I'll show her your writing tips when she comes back. This is the first time either of us has ever published anything for anyone else to read on fanfiction - well, actually, this is the first time we've published anything for anyone else to read, period. Because of this, our self-confidence is rather low, even collectively...so I'm glad our first reviewer wasn't a flame, personally. We hope to improve the quality of our writing as time goes on, I assure you.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon (or any of the manga titles, game consoles, or cities from other regions mentioned). We may wish we did, but all we own is Analyn, Pike, Miranda, their Pokemon, the region, and the story.**

**Prologue: Episode 2: Analyn talks to Pokemon!?** - by Shinobi

The sun rose, and in Ilex town, the land between two mountains was bathed in a tangerine glow. Houses here were relatively small, due to its main export being agriculture. Miranda, Pike, and her family were lucky in that the house next to Analyn's ranch was fit enough for a family of four.

Now what would Miranda would complain about when it came to their house?

Wood.

The entire place was made of wood, with the exception of the foundation, which, instead, was made of brick. Miranda had a minor allergy to cedar, which happened to be exactly what the place was constructed out of, just to her luck.

Another thing she would complain about would be the lingering stench of cow patties. _"Undoubtedly from that sassy farm girl's place,"_ Miranda thought grumpily.

As she wandered down the stairs that morning, her nose was unbearably itchy, and her warm brown were eyes red and puffy. Her chestnut brown hair, which fell a few inches below her shoulders, was sticking up in odd angles in every which way from falling asleep on the hard, wooden floor the previous night. She still wore the dress that girl had gifted to her.  
Put shortly, she was a mess.

Miranda sighed and poured herself a glass of milk. Afterwards, she headed back up the stairs. She stood in the doorway of her room, contemplating whether she should go back to sleep or not, before deciding against it and gathering up new clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and her beloved hairbrush.

After about twenty minutes, she headed out of the bathroom. This time, she was adorned in a simple red shortsleeved dress with black leggings. She placed her favorite floppy white hat onto her head and beamed at the air in front of her, trying - and only partially succeeding - to pep herself up for the day.

She headed to her brother's room. Well, it certainly was Pike's room. It was already messy, with half-unpacked boxes placed here and there and their contents strewn everywhere. And the room smelled like dirty old socks, Miranda noted with a sour expression. She took a deep breath and prepared to wake up her dear brother, Miranda-style.

"PIKE! YOUR XBOX IS ON FIRE!"

* * *

"Ah, cheer up, Spikyhead!" Miranda chirped. Pike glared at her, right eye slightly twitching. The siblings were walking just outside their house. The area was pleasant in the way that it was definetely taken over by nature. For every one house, there were at least seven trees. For every plot of crops (and boy, were there lots of plots of crops), there was a forest.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," he growled. "And how am I supposed to be HAPPY," he finger-quoted, "when you woke me up YELLING "YOUR XBOX IS ON FIRE"?"

Miranda giggled. "You probably have a concussion now," she said sweetly. Pike had jumped up from his bed, immediately on his feet, and had promptly hit the roof. Literally.

They stopped walking when they came across a make-shift workshop tucked in behind two massive oak trees. It might've been a barn at one point, but it was so run-down it was hard to tell. They could only tell it was a workshop, in fact, because of the sign in front that said, "Analyn Yu's Workshop. Enter at your own risk."

"Eww, who would even want this dingy old barn?" Miranda asked herself, wrinkling her nose. She perked up when voices could be heard from within the barn. Miranda put a finger to her lips, looking at Pike, and crept nearer on her toes.

When she was close enough, Miranda poked her head over the edge of the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl from yesterday tinkering with a - well, _something_ made of clay. She couldn't tell exactly what it was. Said farm girl sat on a stool, back facing the two city kids. In front of her was a desk piled up with numerous trinkets both of clay and metal. A brown creature with a mane of cream fur sat on the desk as well, making mewing noises.

"Nah, I'm telling ya, this pot's too small! Mom's umbrella tree would never fit in this thing!"

"Bui, yi bui!" the creature seemed to argue back.

"No, no way! If I burn myself one more time in the kiln..." A sigh. "Let's just start again from scratch, okay?" A growl could be heard. "But later. I'm hungry."

Miranda jumped in alarm when the girl turned around. Her eyes locked on Miranda's shocked form, then to Pike, who stood off to the side. "Uh, hi?" she said.

Miranda stood in shocked silence for only another second before answering, "Analyn Yu's Workshop...so you're Analyn?"

The ranch girl blinked. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself yesterday, right. Yeah, that's me." The brown creature leapt to her shoulder. "And this is Kyu, my partner. Don't cross her, she's a prankster." Analyn snickered at her own words.

"Bui!" Kyu grinned cheekily.

Miranda motioned Pike forward, who complied with a long, drawn-out sigh. "Annoying girls," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that since that shovel blow to the head from yesterday should've been enough to knock some manners into your head," Analyn remarked. She smirked when she saw the boy visibly flinch. "Instead, I'll ask who are you, exactly, and what you city slackers think you're doing in my workshop?"

"She's still got that attitude," Miranda thought with a frown. She quickly covered it up with a smile and said, "I'm Miranda, and that doofus over there's my older brother, Pike. Like I told - er, yelled at you yesterday, we're from the city. Mare City, to be exact."

Analyn frowned. "Never heard of it."

"That's surprising...Mare City's mayor says that it's one of the most famous and large cities in the world." Miranda took out her cell phone, fully charged, and opened her photos. She handed the device to Analyn, who, in turn, frowned again at the bird's-eye picture of the entire city.

"That's puny," Analyn said bluntly, shaking her head. "I don't know what's up with Mare City, or whatever, but even Violet City, over in...Kanto, was it? No, Johto. Anyways, even Violet City's bigger than this place." Analyn gave one last scowl at the picture before handing the cell phone back to its owner. "Too many buildings crammed into a place too small."

Miranda once again resisted the urge to explode in defense of her hometown. Instead, she changed the subject to something that had been bugging her since her family had arrived here. "Um, Analyn, what is that brown...thing on your shoulder? Also, on the way here, we spotted cows...that didn't, well, look like cows..." Pike stepped closer to the two, interested in this conversation.

Analyn blinked. Then she narrowed her eyes at the two. "Are you insulting my family's Miltank?"

"Your family's what?"

The ranch girl sighed. "Our farm Pokemon. That's what they're called, okay? Ring a bell, amnesia-girl? They've kinda infested the world, yeah?" Kyu growled in agreement. "And I can talk to 'em," Analyn stated rather proudly. She regained her frustrated composure. "Kyu, is an Eevee. Those _cows that don't look like cows_," Analyn continued, glaring at Miranda with slight disdain, "are my family's Miltank. They provide milk to the city."

"Wait, stop right there. _Pokemon_?" Pike stepped into the conversation at last. "What the heck's that?"

Analyn looked them over a few times before looking at the so-called _Eevee_ on her shoulder. "Are they serious?" she asked it.

"Bui..." the thing replied, a confused expression on its fuzzy face as well.

Analyn walked out of the barn and indicated for the siblings to follow. "Alright, I'm going to bring you to Professor Maple, since I'm too lazy to explain the whole shindig you guys have somehow missed out on. It's about a thirty-minute trip to where she lives, in the neighboring town, on horseback." Miranda's face lit up at the mention of the word "horseback". She'd took lessons, back in Mare City.

Before Pike could protest, Miranda replied, "Okay!"

* * *

"This...isn't quite what I had in mind," Miranda choked out. In front of her stood a unicorn with fire for a mane and tail. The unicorn part in itself was mind-blowing. The fire made it completely and utterly terrifiying. Analyn had called these things Rapidash, but Miranda forgot the name the second she saw the flames leaping from its head.

Analyn stood in front of the unicorn, grasping its reins in a clenched fist. She raised a brow. "Too bad, Miranda, since this is the only mode of transportation available to farm-people." She motioned to the saddle on the gigantic horse's back. "Now, come on. We haven't got all day."

Pike settled himself on a fire-unicorn, after fistpumping and exclaiming "At least there's one cool thing around here!"

Miranda steeled herself and, as quickly as possible, leapt onto the saddle without coming into contact with the flames at all. Analyn grinned. "There we go." She handed the terrified girl the reins. "Careful with her, Stormbringer," Analyn began. Miranda's eyes snapped to Analyn before realizing she was talking to the unicorn. "She's as timid as a Whismur when it comes to Pokemon."

Analyn disappeared into the barn for a few seconds, then reappeared with a creature that they hadn't seen before. Its fur was akin to that of a zebra's, but its mane was white and stood up on end. Its eyes were yellow and blue, intimidating Miranda very, very much. This was all too overwhelming...

Analyn hoisted herself onto the zebra-thing, then said, "You guys don't need to worry about guiding these guys too much. They're smart." Then she averted her gaze to the two Rapidash. "You two. Follow Ion, 'kay?" There were neighs of agreement.

Analyn beamed at the road ahead. "Alright, off to Professor Maple's lab!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Alright, I agree with Sailor on one thing: writing beginning chapters is tiring.

The prologue will last roughly 10 chapters. If you're impatient and don't want to read the prologue stages, which is when all the explaining takes place, then sit tight for maybe a month or so, less if you're lucky, until we begin the actual series. Please don't complain about it. As authors, we can start our stories however we want.

Sorry, didn't mean to be hostile there...

Anyways, thanks for reading.  
Shinobi Sundae


End file.
